Complex microelectronic devices such as modern semiconductor chips require many hundreds of input and output connections to other electronic components. These device connections are generally either disposed in regular grid-like patterns, substantially covering the bottom surface of the device (commonly referred to as an “area array”) or in elongated rows extending parallel to and adjacent each edge of the device's front surface. The various prior art processes for making the interconnections between the microelectronic device and the supporting substrate use prefabricated arrays or rows of leads or discrete wires, solder bumps or combinations of both, such as with wire bonding, tape automated bonding (“TAB”) and flip-chip bonding.
In a wirebonding process, the microelectronic device may be physically mounted on a supporting substrate. A fine wire is fed through a bonding tool and the tool is brought into engagement with a contact pad on the device so as to bond the wire to the contact pad. The tool is then moved to a connection point of the circuit on the substrate, so that a small piece of wire is dispensed and formed into a lead, and connected to the substrate. This process is repeated for every contact on the chip. The wire bonding process is also commonly used to connect the die bond pads to lead frame fingers which are then connected to the supporting substrate.
In a tape automated bonding (“TAB”) process, a dielectric supporting tape, such as a thin foil of polyimide is provided with a hole slightly larger than the microelectronic device. An array of metallic leads is provided on one surface of the dielectric film. These leads extend inwardly from around the hole towards the edges of the hole. Each lead has an innermost end projecting inwardly, beyond the edge of the hole. The innermost ends of the leads are arranged side by side at a spacing corresponding to the spacing of the contacts on the device. The dielectric film is juxtaposed with the device so that the hole is aligned with the device and so that the innermost ends of the leads will extend over the front or contact bearing surface on the device. The innermost ends of the leads are then bonded to the contacts of the device, typically using ultrasonic or thermocompression bonding, and the outer ends of the leads are connected to external circuitry.
In both wire bonding and conventional tape automated bonding, the pads on the substrate are arranged outside of the area covered by the chip, so that the wires or leads fan out from the chip to the surrounding pads. The area covered by the entire assembly is considerably larger than the area covered by the chip. This makes the entire assembly substantially larger than it otherwise would be. Because the speed with which a microelectronic assembly can operate is inversely related to its size, this presents a serious drawback. Moreover, the wire bonding and tape automated bonding approaches are generally most workable with chips having contacts disposed in rows extending along the edges of the chip. They generally do not allow use with chips having contacts disposed in an area array.
In the flip-chip mounting technique, the front or contact bearing surface of the microelectronic device faces towards the substrate. Each contact on the device is joined by a solder bond to the corresponding contact pad on the supporting substrate, as by positioning solder balls on the substrate or device, juxtaposing the device with the substrate in the front-face-down orientation and momentarily reflowing the solder. The flip-chip technique may yield a compact assembly, which occupies an area of the substrate no larger than the area of the chip itself. However, flip-chip assemblies suffer from significant problems when encountering thermal stress. The solder bonds between the device contacts and the supporting substrate are substantially rigid. Changes in the relative sizes of the device and the supporting substrate due to thermal expansion and contraction in service create substantial stresses in these rigid bonds, which in turn can lead to fatigue failure of the bonds. Moreover, it is difficult to test the chip before attaching it to the substrate, and hence difficult to maintain the required outgoing quality level in the finished assembly, particularly where the assembly includes numerous chips.
Size is a significant consideration in any physical arrangement of chips. The demand for more compact physical arrangements of chips has become even more intense with the rapid progress of portable electronic devices. Merely by way of example, devices commonly referred to as “smart phones” integrate the functions of a cellular telephone with powerful data processors, memory and ancillary devices such as global positioning system receivers, electronic cameras, and local area network connections along with high-resolution displays and associated image processing chips. Such devices can provide capabilities such as full internet connectivity, entertainment including full-resolution video, navigation, electronic banking and more, all in a pocket-size device. Complex portable devices require packing numerous chips into a small space. Moreover, some of the chips have many input and output connections, commonly referred to as “I/O's.” These I/O's must be interconnected with the I/O's of other chips. The interconnections should be short and should have low impedance to minimize signal propagation delays. The components which form the interconnections should not greatly increase the size of the assembly. Similar needs arise in other applications as, for example, in data servers such as those used in internet search engines. For example, structures which provide numerous short, low-impedance interconnects between complex chips can increase the bandwidth of the search engine and reduce its power consumption.
Despite these and other efforts in the art, still further improvements in microelectronic interconnection technology would be desirable.